


There’s Always A Loophole

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, My version of the season finale, Penelope is back, basically everything us Posies needed, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: Basically my version of the season finale with Triad taking over Salvatore School but then suddenly Penelope appears. How will Josie react?





	There’s Always A Loophole

**Author's Note:**

> My version of the season finale
> 
> Kudos and comments would be amazing.
> 
> (I wrote this with no sleep please bear with grammar or tense mistakes)
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

"Why should we help you?"

Josie, Lizzie, Hope and every other student turned their heads to Jed, who scoffed out those words. The leader of Triad named Burr laughed out loudly at this. Pedro, who was already scared, scooted into Lizzie arms and Lizzie, who was also terrified snuggled against him and Hope, who was standing behind them, put her hands on both of their shoulders. Kaleb and Rafael just oberserved Burr laughing and Josie had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Let me give you a little motivation.", Burr said after he was done with his evil laugh.

"Bring our guests inside.", he added and turned to one of his men.

"Stop walking fast!"

Hope's heart beat faster with Landon's voice appearing.

"Mophead, I would run if I wasn't handcuffed to you!"

"Is that...?", Lizzie looked at Josie.

Josie stood there frozen, she wanted her ears to lie to her. But then Jed confirmed her biggest fear when Landon came into view with someone else.

"Penelope?!"

"Oh, hi cousin..you are back.", Penelope said casually.

"If we are done with this family reunion.."

"No, we are not!", Penelope interrupted Burr.

"Shut up!", Burr yelled and Josie wanted to move forward, her blood boiling with him just yelling at Penelope.

But Penelope gave Josie such a look, that Josie was unable to move.

"I want a hug..I want to hug Pedro.", Penelope said.

Every student gathered in the room threw each other questioning looks since they knew that Pedro wasn't related to Penelope.

"You have been with us since days and you are a real pain in the ass!", Burr growled.

Josie clenched her fists, tears gathered in her eyes at the thought that Penelope had been with Triad since days. 

"Be quick! Whoever is Pedro, step forward!", he added.

Lizzie gave Pedro an encouraging squeeze on his shoulder and the small witch walked up to Penelope. Penelop beamed at the small boy, got down on her knees and Landon had also go down on his knees.

Penelope caressed over Pedro's head.

"Don't be scared."

Pedro nodded convinced at this and then Penelope hugged him.

"Remember last year, when Josie and I took all the small witches to the funfair in town? And you stole all my tickets for the ferris wheel without me noticing? Steal my necklace now and give it to Josie. It has black magic. I wasnt able to use it because they injected me with something that keeps my powers locked.", Penelope whispered as fast as she could in Pedro's ear.

Penelope locked her eyes with Josie's and she flashed her a weak smile after she was done speaking. A smile that meant "Everything is going to be alright, Josie.".

Pedro watched Burr turning his head away to talk to one of his men and he quickly removed the necklace from Penelope and ran back to Lizzie, Hope and Josie.

Pedro closed his palm and only opened it to place the necklace in Josie's hand. Josie who tore her eyes off of Penelope, looked down at Pedro and at what he had given her.

"Okay, now that the cuddle session is over. Start searching for what you see on the picture we have handed you or you will see your friends..pardon..I forgot you can't die.", Burr realized and he glanced from Landon to Penelope.

"Or you will see her dying!", he completed his sentence and his men pointed at Penelope with their weapons.

Josie felt her heart stop for a second and she took a step forward but Lizzie stopped her.

Hope moved forward too when Landon got yanked away by his arm and Penelope, who was still handcuffed to him, followed him.

"Jed take care of Josie! The others take care of the others!", Penelope called over her shoulder when Burr lead her and Landon away.

"Landon!", Hope cried out who got stopped by Rafael.

Jed appeared by Josie's side and Josie quickly put on the necklace while she walked forward, Lizzie and Jed following her. The three pretended to talk about the artifact.

"What is that artifact?", Lizzie asked as she glanced at the necklace.

"It is satan's.", Josie answered, thankful for Lizzie's nickname for Penelope.

The triad men didn't seem to suspect anything from their conversation.

"What is the artifact supposed to do?", Jed asked this time.

"Helping good people.", Josie continued the insider.

"Josie!", Pedro called, who had caught up on them.

The witch hugged Josie, who got down on his height.

"Penelope told me the necklace has black magic. She couldn't use it or her powers because they injected her with something", he quickly whispered.

"Buddy, come back!", Kaleb called, who saw how the Triad men eyed them suspiciously. 

Pedro walked back to Kaleb and Josie walked up the stairs with Lizzie and Jed to get away from Triad's view.

"From where the hell did Penelope get a black magic necklace?", Lizzie asked in the hallway.

"Seriously, Lizzie? We are Parks.", Jed reminded the blonde twin.

"That is not our topic we-.."

Josie's sentence got interrupted by two gun shots.

-

"Peez!"

MG pulled happily his best friend in a hug.

"Oh my god, did you kill him?!", Landon gasped and looked down at Burr's dead body.

"MG! Free me from this idiot please!", Penelope begged.

"Penelope, you are bleeding!", MG realized alarmed after he had taken the keys from Burr's dead body and had unlocked the handcuffs.

Penelope forced a smile through the pain and Landon just now noticed that through Penelope's black shirt was also something much darker spreading around a bullet hole.

"Yeah, I didnt plan that when I jumped him.", Penelope admitted playfully to light up the vampire's mood.

MG wanted to say something but noises of a fight caused him to hesitate.

"What is that?", Landon asked.

"JoJo used my necklace.", Penelope grinned and then she collapsed on her knees when it got too painful to stand. 

Landon and MG quickly caught her.

"Landon!", Hope yelled in relief when she saw that her boyfriend was okay.

"Penelope, oh my god!", the tribid gasped.

Seconds later Hope got shoved out of the way by Josie, who was already a crying mess. Landon moved away from Penelope, so Josie could be by her side.

Lizzie felt her tears arriving seeing Penelope injured and Hope and Landon also looked sad. Jed had turned his face away from his cousin, fighting silently through his tears.

"Josie..it's okay.", Penelope whimpered and with difficulty she lifted her hand up to wipe over one of Josie's tear stained cheeks.

Josie grabbed Penelope's hand on her cheek and placed a kiss on it.

"It's okay.", Penelope repeated.

"You are safe. You all are safe.", Penelope's voice was shaking more and more and she looked at Hope, Landon, Lizzie and Jed.

"Plus those bastards got to see Salvatore School in action. It is hero time", Penelope grinned at MG through the pain, who was also sobbing like Josie.

"You will be okay too! Help is coming!", Josie cried out and she brushed a hair strand out of Penelope's face.

Finally Hope realized she could help with her blood.

"I will get a knife!"

Landon followed his girlfriend.

"JoJo, even if I don't manage it..", Penelope began but Josie interrupted her, with kissing Penelope.

"Don't say that.", Josie whispered, her forehead resting against Penelope's while she was cupping Penelope's face gently.

"You will stay with me. I won't lose you again.", Josie murmured against Penelope's lips.

"Lizzie."

Lizzie stepped forward to the injured witch.

"You are the only person I know who loves Josie as much as I do. Protect her, no matter what. Don't let the merge come between you two. Your mother will find a solution."

Lizzie nodded and she was sobbing now too.

"You will protect me!", Josie protested and she kissed Penelope one more time as if her kiss could heal her.

"I love you, JoJo.", Penelope whispered.

"I love you too, Penelope Park.", Josie said back.

The last thing Penelope saw was Hope and Landon appearing behind Josie and then she passed out.

-

"Ugh, I had to hear that for days, shut up!", Penelope complained at Landon whistling a melody.

Landon, Hope, MG, Lizzie, Jed, Alaric and Josie stared at the girl who was sitting up in her bed.

"Josie, you are suffocating me!", Penelope gasped for air the next second, when Josie's body crushed into her.

"Get used to it, because I will never let you go again.", Josie explained, and pulled back from the hug to beam at Penelope.

"Aw, no I was so excited for that witch school.", Penelope pouted playfully and she saw over Josie's shoulder how MG escorted everyone outside to give them time alone.

"Penelope.", Josie warned but then she found herself on Penelope's lap suddenly, straddling her, when Penelope pulled her closer.

"Just kidding, JoJo. I will never leave you again.", Penelope assured and her thumb caressed over Josie's cheek.

"I love you.", Josie smiled softly.

"I love you too.", Penelope answered.

Penelope sighed happily when Josie kissed and after days of Landon annoying her at Triad, she was glad she got kidnapped on her way to Belgium and she didn't manage to leave Mystic Falls.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and those who follow me on twitter...y'all still want the Penelope and Landon at Triad crack fic? Let me know.


End file.
